Todo sea por mi propio bienestar
by SxLMalfoy
Summary: Este es un fic preparado especialmente para "El Reto Merodeador" del foro "The Ruins".  La marca tenebrosa que aunque no la llevo, ya la siento como si fuera parte de mí.


****Los personajes son de la adorada J.K. La idea es mía.****

**Este es un fic preparado especialmente para "El Reto Merodeador" del foro "The Ruins".**

* * *

><p>Apenas entro por las puertas del gran comedor mi mirada se fija en ellos que me sonríen amistosamente y no dudo en devolverles la sonrisa. Sin embargo, al llegar junto a ellos la culpa me invade…Pero como siempre desaparece cuando unas palabras dichas en broma por parte de Sirius me duelen.<p>

_"Eres la sombra de los Merodeatontos"_ Escucho en mi cabeza la voz de Snape. Su voz se escucha cargada de asco, repulsión, desprecio y sobre todo odio.

Lily me sonríe y tomo asiento entre Remus y Sirius. Miro mi desayuno como si fuera una maravilla.

-¿Te pasa algo, Peter?- Me pregunta la pelirroja y nuevamente la culpa me invade.

-El pobre Peter solo tiene hambre. Este año se dedico a criar su pansa- Bromeo Sirius logrando que la culpa desaparezca y el odio aumente.

Pero no los odio del todo. Les tengo cariño porque ellos son y fueron mis primeros amigos. Pero estoy cansado de ser la sombra de ellos, de vivir de sus sobras…Estoy cansado de ser_ "El amigo regordete de los asombrosos Merodeadores"._

_"Únete a nosotros"_ Vuelvo a escuchar una voz en mi cabeza solo que esta voz pertenece a Avery.

-Vamos al lago. ¿Vienes, Peter?- me pregunta amistosamente Remus son una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tengo mucha hambre…Mejor me quedo- le respondo con una sonrisa y eso basta para verlos caminar hacia las puertas del gran comedor.

No los odio del todo pero mi papel en el grupo es subirles el ego tanto a James como a Sirius, festejar sus bromas y chistes…Pero nunca me queje porque ellos son y serán mis primeros amigos, los primeros que me enseñaron lo que era la amistad, el amor y lo que se siente tener una familia.

_"Vamos, Pettigrew. Para ellos eres un cero a la izquierda. Únete a nosotros. ¿Aceptas? "_ La voz de Avery volvió a mi cabeza.

Y estoy cansado de ser Peter Pettigrew, el que tiene la suerte de ser amigo de los merodeadores. Mientras que Sirius es el galán de Hogwarts, James es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y el conquistador de Lily Evans la anti-merodeadores y Remus es el encantador y perfecto Remus. Y siempre que puedo me pregunto si ellos piensan que soy un cero a la izquierda.

No soy tan tonto como todos creen…Sé que se avecina una guerra donde habrá muertes y la muerte me aterra. Necesito sentirme por una vez alguien importante y sé de qué lado debo estar para lograr ser alguien importante, solo necesito estar del lado que más me convenga y no es al lado de mis amigos.

-Peter- escucho me llaman y al levantar la mirada me encuentro con una muchacha de ojos color chocolate y cabello lacio del mismo color.

-Mary- musito y ella me sonríe como siempre.

Y para que negarlo esta chica me encanta pero a Sirius también y lo más probable es que ellos terminen juntos por más que lo nieguen. ¿Por que quien me puede preferir a mi teniendo encantado a Sirius Black? ¡Nadie!

-¿Sabes donde esta Black?- me pregunta y noto como sus ojos brillan intensamente al nombrarlo.

-No, Mary- le respondo y clavo mi mirada en el desayuno.

Y no los odio del todo pero mis razones tuve para tomar aquella decisión hace algunos meses. Acaricio suavemente mi brazo izquierdo esperando portar algún día la marca tenebrosa que aunque no la llevo, ya la siento como si fuera parte de mí.

_"Acepto"_ Escucho ahora en mi cabeza mi propia voz segura de la decisión que tome.

**_Todo sea por mi propio bienestar._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La verdad nunca escribí algo de Peter y me lo tome con un GRAN reto. Por cierto no sé muy bien si Peter cuando traiciono a los Potter llevaba la marca...así que bueno acá todavía no la tiene y esta a la espera de llevar la marca. Como dice Peter aunque no la lleva, ya siente como si fuera parte de él :) (Esa frase me encanto).<em>**

**_Saludos SxLMalfoy._**


End file.
